Biocontainers are flexible containers which are used for the storage and transport of solutions used in the pharmaceutical industry, as well as for the growth of cells. Solutions that may be carried in a biocontainer include bio-pharmaceutical processed fluids, cultured media, buffer solutions, and active pharmaceutical ingredients. Typically, biocontainers are formed from flexible film materials. Fittings and tubing are used to allow for the ingress and egress of fluids in and out of the biocontainer.
For shipping, a biocontainer is placed in a rigid outer container and filled with the fluid to be carried. The a rigid outer container often is collapsible and is sometimes referred to in the industry as a Reusable Intermediate Bulk Container (rIBC). In some instances, the biocontainer is pre-filled with the fluid and then placed in the rigid outer container. The biocontainer is placed in the rigid outer container with its tubing being accessible, as for example from the top. A foam covering (i.e., a foam dunnage) designed to fit in the rigid outer container is fitted over the biocontainer and has an opening to allow for penetration by the biocontainer tubing. The thickness of the foam is such so as to take up the volume of space not taken up by the biocontainer in the rigid outer container. A lid is then placed over the foam. The lid is pressed down to compress the foam slightly in order to allow for latches on the lid and outer rigid container to engage each other and lock the lid on the outer rigid container. The foam dunnage serves to occupy the space not occupied by the biocontainer and presses against the flexible biocontainer filled with the fluid so as to minimize movement and sloshing of the fluid within the biocontainer. Thus, the size of the foam dunnage required is dependent on the filled size of the biocontainer and the size of the rigid outer container. Moreover, the problem with foam is that it does not adequately support the tubing and thus, the tubing may bend and the fittings may press against the biocontainer wherein the rigid outer container damaging the biocontainer. In addition, while the foam does reduce sloshing and movement of the fluid within the biocontainer, it does not exert sufficient pressure against the biocontainer and as a result the reduction of the sloshing of the fluid within the biocontainer may not be sufficient for preventing premature failures. Consequently, biocontainers still fail prematurely due to cracking caused by such sloshing and movement. Thus, an improved dunnage is desired that would further minimize movement and sloshing and that would support tubing and their fittings so as to reduce premature failures of the biocontainer and tubing.